


Ness and Lanky

by MsNessandLanky



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Baseball, Fart Fetish, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky





	Ness and Lanky

Ness farted as he was playing baseball with Lanky Kong, doing it deep in the Jungle Japes as they were alone on a jungle baseball field. Lanky was amazed at Ness farting up a storm, wondering just how much flatulence the young PSI powered boy had as the orange orangutan in blue overalls and white shirt rubbed his chin with his right hand as he pondered if he could show him how to inflate himself just like a balloon.


End file.
